


Written In Our Fate

by BadassBAP



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, dean was in jail for stealing, roman and finn are seth's best friends, romantic even though I prefer violent stuff, sami callihan is dean's best friend, seth fell in love with dean with the first sight, seth's doggo kevin appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBAP/pseuds/BadassBAP
Summary: No matter what happens, Dean & Seth's ways always meet and that by their fate.





	Written In Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin is Seth's dog name. Hope you enjoy ^_^

Today was the big day. Dean was sitting on the bed, his elbows embraced on his knees, while his head was lowered. He didn't mind the loud "Bip" sound that was heard, until someone called his name "Dean Ambrose". He looked up to see a young policeman standing in front of him. The man grabbed him from his arm, taking him out out his cell "You're free, you son of a bitch" said the man, while unlocking the handcuffs.

Dean wasn't a bad person, he was just poor. The reason why he got on jail for 8 months is because he robbed a store to buy food and stole a car to escape. He had a job in an extra small street fish bazaar, but the money wasn't enough for him to live.

It was a sunny cold day. Dean was walking on a bridge when he felt his heartbeats increasing. He hadn't eaten proper food all these months, he didn't eat food the last days on jail and he hadn't had a good sleep. He gulped as he tried to keep going, but his knees were wobbly. Soon, everything went black as he collapsed.

He abruptly woke up, seeing he was in a very comfortable couch, in a warm good house. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, exhaling from his nose. He heard a small cute bark, then a small puppy jumped on his lap, his eyes widened, not knowing how to react.

That moment a handsome young guy walked in with a tray full of food and hot drinks. He let it on the coffee table "Oh Kevin likes you" with that he chuckled, letting the puppy on the floor "I'm Seth Rollins" with that he reached for a handshake. Dean was looking him confused "Dean Ambrose" said without giving his hand.

He stood up to leave, but fell back on the couch as he wasn't feeling good. The other shook his head with a smile "Relax. I saw you on the ground and took you to my house. Eat some, it's not poisoned" he laughed a bit, also making Dean release a small laugh. The older started eating, the food was extremely good, he missed eating normal food.

When he was almost done, he noticed that the younger was looking at him with wide eyes. Seth looked away as he realized he was caught staring. Dean cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand "Sorry, you wanted to eat too?", the younger shook his head "No, no. Eat" with that he gave him a quick smile "You want more?". The older swallowed the last bite, sipping some of the hot tea "Nope" he looked at the time "I gotta go home?". 

He walked on the main door, Seth spoke abruptly "Wait! Where do you live?". Dean froze for a moment, he turned around slowly "Why do you ask?", the younger was caught off guard "I...ehm...just...so we can talk again..." with that he shrugged. Dean had his eyebrows frowned, approaching him "I don't need your pity, Seth. I don't need your help. I never had any" he stood in front of him. 

Both looking each other in the eyes for a moment. Dean hugged him for seconds, Seth's eyes widened, he tried to hug him back, but the older broke the hug walking backwards "Thanks a lot Seth. I appreciate it" with that he winked at him, leaving the house. The younger was looking at the closed door with wide eyes. Dean indeed was something else.

That day, Dean went to his half broken house, sleeping all day. Next day, as he got himself ready he heard a knock on the door. It was his friend, Sami Callihan, the younger hugged him "Bro I missed you", the taller chuckled, keeping a smirk "Yeah, me too" with that he ruffled his hair. They talked after so long, going for a big walk. It was around 10:30, when Dean asked if the bazaar is open and Sami responded positively.

The older went alone there, as his friend had many things to do. He walked down on the road until he found his boss. The old man was there, selling the fishes to a young couple. Dean waited the two to finish. The old man's eyes widened in shock, seeing Dean there "Hello boss. When do I start again?". The man stuttered "De-an. I thought...well...I don't need you here anymore. I can manage it alone".

Dean's eyes were ready to pop out from anger "Weren't you the one that told me you're like my father? Was this all fake, huh?!" he raised his tone, catching people's attention. The man gestured him to calm down "Dean, I just don't need any help. You can go now". Dean nodded "Yeah, alright" with that he started throwing the basket with the fish down, destroying everything that belong to the man.

That day, Seth happened to be there, along with his friends Roman and Finn. The younger was in shock seeing the whole view, Roman pointed at him "We should stop him". All of them headed towards Dean, Roman grabbing both of his arms behind his body, while Finn got in front of him, blocking his view from the old man.

Dean tried to free himself from Roman's hold "Let me go" he said as shook all of his body, letting out some sharp loud noises. The man pointed at him "With your behavior you'll end up in jail again" Roman threw Dean back. The man, just pointed at his old boss, exhaling from his nose as words didn't come out. Then, his eyes fell on Seth, who was looking at him in shock. Dean froze for a quick moment, he turned around leaving all the mess back. Seth silently mumbled to himself "Dean...".

Seth shopped with his friends, going at his house to cook. As they started, Finn said "What was that today. Such a crazy guy", Roman nodded "Yeah, based on what the old man said he was in jail". Seth couldn't stay quite "I know him", his two friends froze, looking at him, while he cut the fish and looked at them "Yeah. I mean, yesterday he had collapsed on the ground and I took him home. He's...actually a good guy".

There was a big moment of silence. Roman decided to speak first "Seth, stop taking people in your house. I mean the guy is an ex-convict, he could have done many things to you", Seth let the knife on the table with a loud sound "But he didn't! Let's stop talking about Dean, you've never met him, alright". Finn frowned his eyebrows "Why are you taking his side?", the youngest answered almost screaming "Can we stop talking about Dean? We don't have the same opinion about him. Enough!" with that he went back at cooking, so did his friends.

1 week passed that Seth hadn't seen Dean. He decided to go to a club along with his friends, he dressed hotly, so he could find someone. His two friends did a loud cheering sounds, teasing their handsome friend. Seth pushed them back playfully, laughing.

He passed a really good time, trying to forget about anyone or anything. Dancing a lot, but not drinking that much. Time passed quickly, so all the boys started walking out. They were laughing and talking about the tonight's experience.

Almost nobody was at the street this late, so they were kinda loud. They passed next to an alley, hearing loud swearing words. The three of them looked, seeing Dean arguing with 4 young guys. He looked drunk, while the other guys had an ironic look on their faces. They started a fight, of course Dean having the upper hand as he could easily beat all of them.

The three went to stop them, pushing the other guys back. Roman placed his hand on Dean's chest, while pointing at the others "Hey! Stop messing around kids", Dean freed himself from the older's hold, running to the guys, but Finn was fast enough to grab him "Enough" he said. Seth placed both of his hands on the drunk's shoulders, softly holding him back. 

Dean frowned his eyebrows, pointing at Seth "Are you following me? Why are you everywhere that I am?". The other's eyes shot open "What? No! It happens", Dean went close to his face, their noses almost touching. He nodded as he walked away. Some steps and he quickly got in his house. Seth saw it, now knowing that their houses were close enough.

Dean decided to search for a job, realizing he couldn't make it anymore. He started look at the newspaper, going to ask all the owners if they want him. The jobs were all far away from his house and with each other. He took a negative answer from all of them, making him feel even more tired.

He sat on a bench, throwing his head back. He was hungry and he knew there was nothing to eat home and not much money to buy anything. All of a sudden, he felt light weight on his lap, immediately throwing his head forward to see what is it. His eyes widening as he saw Seth's dog, the pet letting out a small bark.

Seth walked quickly towards them, taking Kevin in his arms. He looked at the older with wide unsure eyes that made him look cute "Hey Seth" said Dean in a husky tone, as he looked on the side with his lips pressed. The younger said in a hesitant tone "Hey..." he still didn't want to go "How are you?". This caught the other's attention "Tell me how you're always on my way?", Seth shrugged, raising his eyebrows for a moment "I don't know, really. It happens".

Dean nodded "Yeah, whatever", this made the younger chuckle "What? You think I'm spying on you?" he kept a big smile as he found the other funny. Dean stood up, inches away from him "I don't know, Seth. It's just so many times that it doesn't seem like an accident anymore". Dean's stomach made a loud hunger sound.

He looked on the side, accidentally looking funny. Instead, Seth's eyes widened "You're hungry?", the older passed his tongue on his lips "No...". Seth giggled "You're funny..." he pointed at him "Come on. Let's eat something" with that he started walking away. Dean froze in the same position, not wanting to follow the younger, but he had no other choice he was hungry, so he did.

They started eating the roll meat Seth had made some minutes before going out. Dean seemed hungry again, which made Seth sad, realizing that the older was really poor. He wasn't so hungry, so he decided to ask "Dean, do you live alone?", the older didn't answer for some minutes. He raised his head "Yeah, why?". Seth shrugged "I was just curious". Dean sipped from his carbonated drink, when Seth asked again "Where do they live? I mean your parents?". Dean let the drink, slamming his hands on the table "Why do you care? Why you wanna know so many things about me? Who are you, Seth?".

Dean stood up, so did Seth "I care alright", the older opened his arms wide "Why? Why do you help me so much? Why do you care so much?". Seth looked down on the side, not knowing what to respond. Dean turned his head from his jaw, making eye contact with the younger "I'm not a good guy, Seth. You better stay away from me" with that he turned to leave. 

Seth spoke "Why were you in jail?", the older turned around, looking more angry this time "You keep asking?", the younger approached him "I care about you, alright. I know...it sounds dumb, because I don't really know you, but I wanna know", Dean shook his head "Curiosity killed the cat, Seth". He started walking away, but the other's words stopped him "You told me you never had help, but now I'm here. I can help you". 

Dean stomped close to him, their faces inches away. Dean opened his arms, almost screaming "I don't need you, Seth! My whole life is like this and I'm still alive. I don't need anyone's help. I was alone and I'm still alone, you understand that?", Seth abruptly answered "You don't need to fight alone. I can help you, Dean". The older half closed his eyes, shaking his head "Why do you insist? Why you wanna help me so much?", the other looked at him in the eyes "Because I can understand". Dean chuckled "You understand? You know nothing, Seth" with that he started walking away. Seth screamed at him before he could exit "Is it so bad that I wanna help?". Dean heard him, but didn't answer, knowing well that this conversation would be endless. 

Seth prefered to stay alone for the next few days, even though his friends tried to ask him what's wrong, he didn't want to talk about it. Already 4 days had passed since the incident, so he decided to go out alone in a bar to chill. He dressed in hot tight t-shirt and jeans, letting his hair down, along with a leather jacket.

He started drinking something kinda heavy, trying to get over the fight and the man himself. Many guys approached him, trying to flirt with him, dance with him or anything, but Seth ignore or rejected all of them. He wanted to stay alone and think.

It was late and he was tired after the second drink, so he left the loud place. He was walking on the street alone, still deep in his thoughts, not noticing two guys were following him. Suddenly, a muscled guy got in front of him blocking his way "Hey baby. Wanna have fun with us?", that moment Seth turned his head, noticing two other muscled guys were already close to him.

He tried to pass by the one in front of him, but abruptly the other guys grabbed him, dragging him in a dark alley. They held his hands back, while the guy in front of him, raised his t-shirt "Stop! What are you doing?" Seth was already in the verge of tears. The other giggled deeply "You're gonna love it babe" with that he gripped on his belt.

Before having time to do anything, they heard a loud drunk voice "What the hell are you doing?" with that Dean walked to them. He grabbed the guy who was mostly talking and punched him. Of course a fight started with all of them, except Seth who was covering his mouth with his palm, crying. 

Luckily, two policemen pointed at them with their flashlight, breaking the fight. Seth grabbed Dean's wrist, leading him in his house. As they got inside, Dean wiped his bleeding nose with his thumb "Damn! That guy had a good punch". Abruptly Seth hugged him "Thank you", Dean could hear him sobbing. He wasn't used in this kind of stuff, so he hesitantly hugged his head "Relax" his voice deep and calm. Seth raised his head, looking at him in the eyes "Stay with me tonight". He looked so cute and helpless, how could Dean say no "Alright alright. I'll stay".

Seth softly grabbed his wrist, leading him in his bedroom, but Dean stopped him "Woah! I'm gonna sleep on the couch baby boy", Seth shrugged "If that's ok for you". He gave him sheets, blanket and a pillow. He smirked at him calmly "Thanks a lot Dean" with that he gave him another hug, while the older hugged his waist with one hand.

Seth went in his room, while Dean took off only his jacket and laid with his clothes on. He forgot the lights on, he exhaled, standing up. He went to close the light, but there were many switches. He tried one, but turned the lights in the kitchen, he turned them off, trying another one, but it was wrong again. He went to Seth to ask him to close the light.

The door was already open, he said in a quiet tone "Seth..." he froze as he saw the younger's bare back, his pants lowered, his tight black boxers showing. Seth turned to look at him, slightly smirking at the older's impressed expression. He titled his head on the side "Do you need anything, Dean?". The older just woke up from his dirty thoughts "Oh! Nothing" with that he turned to leave.

He laid on the couch, not caring about the lights, his mind only at Seth. Not much later, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, making him jump a bit. He cleared his throat as he saw the younger looking at him with wide cute eyes "Do you want me to close the lights for you?". Dean nodded "Ah yes", Seth went to, but stopped "It's uncomfortable on the couch. Come in" with that he made the older stand up, leading him in his bedroom.

Dean knew it wasn't a good idea, not being sure if he'll hold himself. They both laid on the bed, Seth turning off the lights "Isn't it better?" said the younger in a calm tone. Dean cleared his throat "Ehm...yeah...much better".

Time passed and Dean couldn't sleep. He was thinking kinky things he could do to Seth, but was trying to throw away these thoughts. Seth decided to speak "You can't sleep either?", the older said in a low husky tone "Yeah, how can I with you?". They both stayed silent "What do you mean?" said Seth curious, but Dean turned him his back "Nothing" said like a whisper.

Seth turned him around, sitting on his lap "Say it again?" he was playful. Dean gulped, knowing that he'll get hard "Seth get off me", but the younger chuckled, rubbing his butt on the other's now hard area "Tell me what you said?". The older exhaled through his teeth "Get off now, before it's late", instead Seth just titled his head.

Dean turned their positions, now having Seth under him. He pressed on him, their lips almost touching "I warned you" with that he kissed him, of course Seth kissing him back. The older unbuttoned the bottom's pajama shirt, touching his body, as he deepened the kiss more and more. Seth undressed both of them, squishing Dean's butt, making him break the kiss "That's why you wanted me to stay?", the younger answered out of breath "Hmm kinda".

Seth took out the lube, handing it to Dean. The older poured some on his fingers, preparing Seth. The younger was moaning loudly, as he threw his head back "You're loud, are you?" said Dean teasingly. Seth licked his lips "Yes!" it sounded more like a moan than an answer. It didn't take long for Seth to be ready.

The older poured some on his hard members, stroking it few times, before positioning himself. He started sliding in, immediately closing his eyes as he felt Seth's tightness. He was fully in, making Seth let out a louder moan and dig his nails in his sides "Ah! Dean!". The older waited for Seth to adjust, admiring the view "You're so fuckable" with that he chuckled.

The younger nodded, signing him to start. The older started with steady thrusts, shaking the bottom's body, while kissing and marking his neck. With each thrust going faster and harder, making the skin slapping sounds louder. The younger couldn't stop calling the other's name. 

Another thrust and Dean found Seth's sweet spot "Ah! There! Ah! Dean!", the older started hitting the spot continuously. He knew both were getting close to their release, so he started stroking Seth's hard member, he licked the younger's neck, burying his head on the other's crook of the neck. Some more thrusts and Dean finished inside him, while Seth finished on their sweaty bodies.

They were both breathing heavily, Dean took his head from the other's neck, looking at his face. He took his hair back "That's why you cared so much? You like me?", the younger blushed "Yes..." he slightly looked on the side, making Dean chuckle "Shy princess" with that he kissed him fully. Seth let out an annoyed sound "I'm not a princess", this made Dean let out a laugh.

He took himself out, laying next to him. He took him in his arms, bringing their bodies tightly close "Shouldn't we shower?" said the younger, but Dean shook his head "Nah! It's 2 in the morning. Let's sleep first" with that Seth hugged his waist. Both falling asleep in each other's arms.

Dean was in a deep sleep, when he felt someone caressing his arm "Deano..." his eyes slowly opening. He smiled as he saw Seth's wide eyes staring at him "Good morning, baby", Seth smiled widely "Come on, sleepyhead. Get up" he softly pulled his wrist, making the older groan, but sit up.

They both showered together, of course touching and making out. When they finished, they went for breakfast. Seth making pancakes, while Dean admired him "You look like the princesses who can't cook", Seth chuckled "I'm not the best cook, but I'm trying" with that he let them on the table. Both eating silently.

As they finished, Seth stood up, cleaning the place. Abruptly, Dean hugged his waist, saying between kisses "You're so cute, you know that", Seth smiled, not stopping the kisses "I know, but thanks" with that both of them laughed. 

Unexpectedly, the door bell was heard. Seth opened, seeing his two friends with open arms "Hey Seth!" said Roman, while Finn said loudly "Good morning, Sethie". The youngest froze, not knowing how will they react when they see Dean inside.

His two friends froze, as they saw Dean in the kitchen. Finn turned to look at him "What is the crazy guy doing in your house?", Seth said loudly "Hey! He's not crazy! He's my boyfriend". Roman shook his head "Really Seth? You saw how crazy he was and that he may have been in jail, but you're with him. You're provoking your own luck", the youngest shook his head "Jail? Because the grandpa said so?! I know what I'm doing! You can't tell me what to do". Dean took his jacket "Alright. It's time to go", but Seth quickly stopped him "No!..." he turned to his friends "Why are you like this?! Why can't you accept it or leave us alone?!". His two friends froze, while Dean's eyes shot open. Finn responded "Then, me and Roman are leaving. Stay with your crazy guy!" with that he took the Samoan out of the house.

Seth didn't move from his spot, only his shoulders fell. Disappointment drawn on his face. Silence spreaded in the room, but Dean decided to speak "I think I should get going". Seth turned to look at him with teary eyes "Don't leave me too" with that tears poured down his face. Dean immediately hugged him and kissed his head, while Seth started sobbing on his chest.

They both sat on the couch, Seth still in the older's arms. Dean caressed his back softly "It's ok, Seth. Calm down" with that he kissed his head, playing with his hair. Seth raised his head to look at him "They're my best friends and they just can't accept my boyfriend?!". Dean nodded, exhaling from his nose "Seth...they may be right. I've...I've been in jail for stealing....and it would be better if, you know, stay away from me". 

Seth looked at the older's sad eyes "I know you're not a bad person", Dean cut him off "Stop provoking your luck, Seth. You don't know me...." he shook his head, embracing his elbows on his knees "I may be a bad person. Don't trust me so easily. I'm...I'm just crazy guy". Seth stood up, catching the other's attention "So, you wanna leave me too? Go then!" with that he started crying more, running in his room, locking the door.

Dean knocked on it "Seth, no! I won't leave you! Open. Seth I just...I mean you shouldn't trust people so easily", Seth screamed from the other side "Leave me alone! That's what you want either way". Dean hit his forehead on the door "Seth open the door. Seth, I won't leave you alone until I see you stopped crying... Seth, I...love you" with that he sat on the floor next to the door.

After some minutes, the door opened slowly. Dean raised his head, seeing that Seth had stopped crying. He stood up, caressing his cheek "You alright now?", Seth ignored the question "Do you mean it? Do you love me?", Dean looked down. Then, he raised his head, making eye contact with him "Yes, I mean it. I love you. You're the only one who cared about me even if I said I don't need you, even if I argued with you. You're the only one that insisted to help me". Seth quickly tied his arms around the other's neck "I love you too, Dean". The older closed his eyes, hugging the other warmly.

1 week passed, Seth found a job for Dean. It wasn't far away, yet Seth was driving him there. It was an evening, they had finished eating and they were playing and teasing each other. The door bell stopped them again, Seth looked at Dean in confusion. 

When he opened, he saw his two friends. Their heads bowed down, Roman spoke first "I'm sorry for my behavior, Seth. You're my best friend and you know that. I will accept him and try to help you. I acted immaturely. I'm sorry again", then Finn spoke "I'm also sorry, brother. I feel so empty without you and Roman. I overreacted. I'm sorry". Seth swallowed his lips, trying to hold tears back. He fell on their arms "I love you too guys! I missed you so much!".

They both got inside, seeing Dean leaning on the back of the couch. He looked uncomfortable when they came in. Roman was the first one to reach for a handshake "Sorry for my behavior, man", Dean had his lips pressed together, but gave him his hand. The same did Finn. Dean said "I accept you only because of Seth, alright?!". The other two raised their hands, knowing well enough that they'll approach him later.

Time passed and all the four boys became really good friends. Then, Dean met Sami to Seth, wanting to show someone from his own life too. Sami found Seth cute, but when Dean left them alone for some minutes he told him to take good care of Dean as the other had a really harsh life. Seth of course nodded, ensuring him that he'll do the best he can.

Dean and Seth were living together and they understood the meaning of happiness. They both helped each other in everything and took all decisions together. They were also making big plans for their future, as to adopt a child, but they were still young for that. For now they enjoyed their wonderful life.


End file.
